


Volunteer

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Well Met [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a large garbage bag filled with clothing donations, and he was the volunteer. She didn't know how to deal with the way he made her feel. Guilty, but good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteer

“What are you doing here?” Morgana asked Merlin suspiciously, holding a large garbage bag in one hand and a purse in the other. 

“I volunteer here,” Merlin responded softly, his cheeks a bit pink. “You?” 

“I came to drop this off,” Morgana lifted the bag, surprised when Merlin hurried to help her. 

“This is great, thank you,” Merlin smiled brightly and Morgana was almost blinded by the sight. Usually when they saw each other their exchanges were filled with bile and snark. 

He’d spilled two coffees on her and ripped her skirt by stepping on the end somehow, leaving her underwear exposed in the middle of a lecture hall when she’d risen from her seat to scream at him.

“You’re...welcome,” Morgana said slowly, puzzled. “You volunteer here?” she asked, gesturing to the donation building. 

Merlin nodded his head, “why not? It’s good to help people sometimes, I mean if this place hadn’t been around when I was a teenager I would’ve been left with no clothes on my back, or at least none that fit when I needed them.”

Morgana’s mouth went dry, and she didn’t know what to say, gaping at him.

“What?” Merlin asked her, frowning a bit. “Do I have something in my teeth?” 

Morgana shook her head quickly. “You used to get clothes from here?” she asked him. 

“Yes, I did. Arthur used to always give me his sweaters as well,” Merlin replied softly. 

“Oh,” Morgana nodded her head, the image of him suddenly appearing in her mind. Skinnier than he was now, with a terrible bowl cut and Arthur’s red sweater hanging off him. It was something she’d pushed aside, then, having been older, and not interested in her brother’s friends. “I’ve got to go,” she said abruptly.

Merlin arched a brow then nodded. “I’ll see you around?” 

Morgana smiled at him. “Of course, you’ll probably run into me.” 

If anyone asked her later, she hadn’t fled, she had walked briskly away. 

He made her feel things she didn’t understand.


End file.
